


The old tale

by imera



Series: hp-humpdrabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Questions, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita only wanted to know if it was true, she never expected Fleur to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The old tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-humpdrabbles @ LJ.  
> Not betaed

It was a simple question; all Rita wanted was to feed her curiosity, to know if the old tales were true. Fleur Delacour was not the first veela Rita had the pleasure of meeting, but she was the first to be interviewed.

Rita wanted to know if the veela had any effect on an orgasm, especially a female orgasm. Little did she know that Fleur was not as innocent as she looked like in her pretty baby blue dress and her beautiful blonde hair.

“Let me show you,” Fleur said with a pretty French accent before she took control. Rita was pushed helplessly against the wall; Fleur pressing her youthful and feminine body against Rita’s mature. She hadn’t meant for things to go like that, but she discovered she was no match to Fleur’s charms.

Rita never imagined just how magical a veela’s touch was, how it would satisfy her but at the same time make her desperate for more.

Rita’s breath was caught in her throat as Fleur pushed her fingers inside her, the magic sending a fire through Rita’s body that made her want to scream in pleasure. She never knew if any sounds could escape her because in the next moment Fleur’s mouth covered hers, their tongues dancing together.

Only when Rita was close to her orgasm, when her whole body ached for release, did the real magic begin; the thing she had read about in old books.

As she came, and Fleur’s kiss continued, Rita’s body lost its strength, and all she could feel was a strong magical pull from her body to Flur’s, especially in her lower regions as well as mouth. It was amazing, it was magical, she could literally feel Fleur sucking out the sexual energy from her body, and at the same time feeding her with the veela magic.

“That was, amazing,” Rita said when it was all over, unable to hold back a smile when she saw the smirk on Fleur’s lips. “Let’s get back to the interview; I don’t want others to suspect anything.”

Using her quick quill, she quickly noted down a few thoughts about the experience, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time she had the pleasure of meeting a veela.


End file.
